The long-term goal is a gateway to computerized medical data that will be attractive to health carc professionals. Even though databases of medical knowledge an patient data are available, many health care professionals do not use such systems for a number of reasons: lack of time to sit at a terminal; disinclination to be a typist; frustration with the procedures; the belief that an intermediary should deal with databases. A potential solution is a mobile pen-and-tablet with wireless interactive communications and with data access procedures that are easy and comfortable. To achieve this goal, the project will address both technical questions and user interface issues. While the technology is generally available, there are still some significant problems, and the potential for improving the user interface has only begun to be explored. During Phase I, the technical limits will be examined by a combination of assembling a working prototype and researching the current and near- term developments in the industry. The user interface issues will be probed by consulting potential users, developing knowledge-based an graphical enhancements to the basic interface, and soliciting evaluations from health care professionals, thus providing a solid foundation for Phase II development.